


it’s okay (as long as it’s with you)

by ignaIoser



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Missing Penelope Park Hours, badkground hizzie, josie studies sociology, pebelope likes josie and josie has no idea, penelope studies english lit, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaIoser/pseuds/ignaIoser
Summary: Josie studies sociology at college, and Penelope studies english lit. Penelope has liked Josie since before the summer. Now it’s october, and Penelope’s crush on her has rapidly grown.How will Penelope react when she and Josie become friends through studying?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO HERES A NEW AU idk how often ill be able to update because college takes up most of my time BUT i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (also can you tell i do sociology in college??)
> 
> (if you don’t know what sociology is it’s the study of social sciences)

It was no secret Penelope liked girls. She had on and off flings with almost every student. She’d been caught making out with a fair few girls on campus. 

But what no one knew, or at least she thought, is that she had a big fat crush on Josie Saltzman. 

But Penelope was in an English Lit major, with Josie’s sister, Lizzie, and Josie was in a sociology major, with Penelope’s best friend, Hope. 

//

“Come oonnnnnnnnnn,” Hope whinged. “You’re gonna enjoy yourself.”

“At your girlfriends party? Your girlfriend, Lizzie Saltzman?” Penelope moaned. 

“Yes. Plus Josie will be there.” Hope winked. “Yeah so?”

“Oh come on Peez you have such a big crush on her. Remember when-“

“Okay yeah shut up. And no, i don’t have a crush on her. I just like her more than her sister.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

Hope threw an outfit at Penelope. She tried the outfit on an looked in the mirror. She was wearing a short pleated skirt, and a striped button up shirt. 

“Okay I know I like girls but do you really have to make me look this gay?” Penelope laughed. 

“Oh shut up. Does Josie even know you like girls? Becauseee...”

“Okay yeah shut up. Let’s go.”

//

When Penelope and Hope arrived at the twins’ dorms, the party was already in full swing. Penelope hates crowds, so she went up onto their balcony to smoke. 

Hope had left Penelope as soon as she’d seen Lizzie, who dragged Hope away while she gave Penelope and apologetic look. 

She sat on one of the two chairs that were on the balcony, and began to roll a joint. 

“Are you planning on sharing that or am I gonna have to tell Lizzie you’re getting high again?” The sudden voice started Penelope. She turned around to see the face of the girl she’s liked for a couple months now. 

“Jesus, Josie.” She gasped, hand over her heart, breathing heavily. “and no, I don’t usually share.”

Josie smirked. She began to yell “Liz-“

“Okay, okay. Here.” She passed Josie the unlit joint, and gave her the lighter. Penelope chuckled at Josie’s incapability to light the joint. Josie huffed, but a couple tries later she got it. 

“So, why aren’t you inside enjoying the party?” Josie asked, as she blew out the smoke. 

“Parties aren’t really my thing. I get panicky around big crowds.” Penelope cursed herself for opening up too easily, which she didn’t often do, but was willing to for Josie. 

“Oh,” is all that Josie said, before passing her back the joint. Penelope took a few hits while they both sat in a comfortable silence. “Where’s Hope?” Josie questioned, hands wrapped around her body to warm her up. It’s early October and the semester just started, so the weather wasn’t that great. 

“Off making out with Lizzie somewhere I guess. Lizzie took her as soon as we got here, and like I said, I hate crowds. So here I am.” Josie just nodded in agreement, knowing that is something that Lizzie would do. 

Penelope clocked on that Josie was freezing and offered her her jacket. Josie refused at first, but Penelope pushed because she knows Josie, and Josie doesn’t speak up when she wants something. 

A couple minutes went by of them basing the joint back and forth, until it was too short to be taken from. Penelope stood on the joint, putting it out. 

Josie walked back into the party, when she realised Penelope wasn’t following. “Aren’t you gonna come back in?”

“Oh. No, I don’t know anyone and again, I hate crowds so...”

“Well i’m gonna go study in my room. You can come if you want?”

Penelope felt herself redden. Did the girl that she’s been helplessly pining over since before the summer just invite her into her bedroom? Or was Penelope hearing things because she was high?

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

//

Josie led Penelope towards her bedroom. Just as they got outside of, what Penelope presumed was Josie bedroom, Josie told Penelope “cover your eyes.” Penelope did so, and Josie swung the door open and yelled “GET OUT.” Two teenagers pushed past Penelope in utter embarrassment. 

Penelope internally thanked Josie for not letting her witness whatever monstrosity was happening in her room. 

Josie was muttering curse words in utter annoying, and Penelope had to hold back her laughter. Josie stripped down her bedsheets, removing anything that could remind her of what was happening. 

Penelope stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, until Josie invited her to sit down on her- now stripped- bed. “You coming?”

Penelope rested on the bottom of her bed, and watched Josie as she pulled out her sociology booklets. “So, what are you studying at the moment?” Penelope asked curiously.

“In class we’re currently learning about Marxism, Functionalism and Post-Modernism.” Josie laughed at Penelope’s utter confusion. 

“Care to expand?” Penelope raised her eyebrows, and gave her the signature ‘Park smirk’. 

“Well basically Karl Marx believed that societies are based on conflict, not consensus, which functionalists believe. He believed that the rich economically exploited the majority of the working class, like they would earn money from their labour. So this led to many fundamental inequalities in wealth and educational opportunities. Marx believed that this brought social classes into conflict with each other.”

Penelope was shocked at Josie’s intellect, that she was able to tell Penelope this off the top of her head. “So like, eat the rich?”

Josie chuckled, “I mean, I wouldn’t say that exactly, but more or less yeah.”

“Well, what about functionalism? What’s that?”

“Functionalism is the theoretical opposite of Marxism. Functionalists believe that modern societies are well ordered, and so the behaviour of people is predicted and patterned. They’re consensus sociologists, so they believe that societies operate efficiently because most members of society agree on most things.” Josie took a deep breath, one she didn’t know she needed. 

Josie internally thanks Penelope for unconsciously helping her study. Helping her to recall these facts off the top of her head. Meanwhile, Penelope looked utterly confused, and Josie was surprised to see that Penelope actually listened to her uncontrollable rambling. 

“So functionalists believe that we’re like puppets? That we all follow the basic rules and expectations of those in higher power?”

“Yeah. See, you do understand.”

Penelope let out a breath through her nose. She watched as Josie went back to writing in her book, and couldn’t help but smile as Josie had a concentrated pout. 

“You doing English Lit with Lizzie right?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m thinking of dropping it though. I don’t understand any of-“

Just then, and drunk Hope and Lizzie stumbled into Josie’s room- arms interlinked- and they both flopped onto Josie’s bed, and fell asleep together.

“Fuck.” Josie breathed out. “Lizzie. Liz. Wake up.” Josie was shaking the two girls, who were both snoring slightly. 

“I think they’re both asleep?”

“Damn it.”

//

Josie went back out into the main party, and started to kick people out. 

“Come on, get out. Party’s over.” No one listened, instead they turned the music up louder. 

Penelope then stood on the table and yelled “Hey! Fucking listen to Josie? She wants you the fuck out, so get out!”

A few annoyed murmurs came from the drunk teenagers, but they all started to flood out of the door. 

The place was completely trashed. “Thank you,” Josie sighed. 

“No, yeah, it’s completely fine. People can be such assholes.” 

Penelope unconsciously helped Josie clean, until Josie decided to do it the next day. 

“Do you think you could wake Hope up? She’s my ride.” Penelope nervously played with the hem of her shirt.

“Uh, yeah. Unless you wanna stay? I’ll be in Lizzie’s room since they’re asleep on my bed.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Shit, Penelope thought, will she be staying in the same bed as Josie?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHDKDKD sorry for the longish wait i just COULDNT BE BOTHERED but like i’m here now so that’s okay right? anyway it’s currently 4:30am and i couldn’t sleep so i decided to update idk if it’ll be long anyway yeah byeeeeeeeeee

The next morning when Penelope woke up, she found Josie’s arm wrapped firmly around her waist. She leant into the touch, until she realised to two were hardly friends. She panicked and quickly untangled herself from Josie’s limbs and quickly walked towards Lizzie’s bathroom. 

Once she got there, she started to hear whimpers come from Josie. At first she thought Josie was just waking up, until Josie started panting. She peered her head around the door of the bathroom, and saw Josie writhing around under the sheets. 

Penelope quickly ran to Josie’s side. “Hey, Josie. Wake up. Josie, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”

Josie quickly shot up, and breathed quick and heavy with her hand over her heart. Unsure tears gathered in her eyes.

Penelope rubbed soothing circles into Josie’s back, encouraging her to catch her breath. Once Josie’s breathing evened out, she looked towards Penelope, who has a worried look plastered over her face. 

“Thank you,” Josie said, her voice so croaky that she was unsure if the other girl even heard her. 

“It’s okay.” Penelope gave her a sheepish smile, to which Josie reciprocated. They stayed in silence for a couple minutes- with Penelope still rubbing Josie’s back- until Josie let out a loud sigh, and began to cry. 

Penelope quickly readjusted herself so that she could take the girl in her arms. Violent sobs shook Penelope along with Josie. Penelope whispered encouraging words into her ear. 

Another couple minutes passed by. Josie sniffed into the crook of Penelope’s neck, until she came back to reality with what she was doing. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Oh my God, i’m- im sorry. I- I don’t know what came over me I-“

“It’s okay, Josie. Now do you want to tell me what’s wrong? Wanna tell me what you dreamt about?” Penelope said in her softest voice. 

Josie shook her head, so little Penelope hardly noticed it. “That’s okay,” she said, taking Josie back into her arms. 

//

The two woke up a couple hours later when Lizzie barged through the door. 

“Why is my sister and Penelope Park SPOONING in my bed?” Both girls shot up from their sleep. 

“Uh- uhm-“

“We were just-“ both girls being being able to form sentences. 

“I swear to god Josie if you had sex in my bed I-“

“O god no, I- I wouldn’t- I mean I would... just not in your... uhhh.”

“We’re just friends, Lizzie,” Penelope finished off for Josie. 

Josie felt the blush rising on her face. Meanwhile, Hope tried to hold back her laughter. Penelope shot her a death glare, to which Hope immediately straightened out under. 

“Okay, well get out. Me and Hope are about to bump uglies,” Lizzie ushered the girls out of her room, “so don’t come back for a couple hours!” Lizzie winked. Now Hope was the one who had blush creeping up on her face. 

//

Josie walked Penelope out into their kitchen, her face scrunched up in disgust. “I cant believe I have to stay here knowing that my sister is having,” Josie sent a knowing look towards Penelope, “a couple rooms away.”

Penelope let out a chuckle. She walked into the twins’ kitchen. It was quite spacious, with gorgeous black marble counter tops. On them, there were everyone kitchen appliance possible, from waffle makers to kettles. Perks of being the headmasters daughters, Penelope guessed. 

“Do you want a glass of water?” Josie offered, already reaching to get herself one. 

“Yeah, sure,” Penelope smiled. She watched as Josie put a couple ice cubes in her glass, then proceeded to fill it up with cold water. She handed Penelope the glass, and leant back onto one of the cupboards. 

“Do you, maybe, want to.... uhhh stay for a while? I mean, Hope is your ride and she’s currently... um occupied with other- uh activities.”

Penelope couldn’t help but giggle at Josie’s cuteness. “Of course I will.”

“We could bake.” Josie almost yelled. Penelope was quite taken aback. 

“Uh, what?” Penelope was confused? Baking?

“Uh yeah. Dad got Lizzie and I to take a class when we were kids. I probably have the ingredients here.”

“Yeah sure.” Penelope smiled. 

They worked in a comfortable silence- Penelope setting for getting the equipment out, because she’s not tall enough the reach the high cupboards. 

//

A couple minutes went by, and Josie had just finished putting the brownies in the oven. 

Penelope was now sat on the countertop, eating the leftover batter that Josie willingly gave her. 

She watched as Penelope dug her face into the bowl, watching her as her tongue licked across the- 

No. 

She couldn’t think this way of her new friend. 

She gawped at Penelope, and laughed when she saw she had dark brown batter all over her face. Josie wet a washcloth, and began dabbing it on Penelope’s face. She held her chin with one hand, and wiped Penelope’s mess away with the other. 

Penelope stared deeply into Josie’s chocolate eyes, which weren’t looking back at her. 

Josie then noticed that Penelope had a little batter on the corner of her mouth, and took her thumb to wipe it away. 

The next thing Penelope knew was that she went weak in the knees when she saw Josie lick the batter off her thumb, pulling it out with a pop. 

Josie winked towards Penelope, who was now blushing under Josie’s gaze. 

She decided to change the subject. “So, are you ready to talk about this morning?”

She watched and Josie’s eyes filled over with worry. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought that-“

“I keep having dreams about my mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n e ways follow me on twitter @kayieebrynt <33
> 
> also i am planning to update in the next few days, probably wednesday or smth idk


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// panic attacks

“Your- your mom?” Penelope pushed slightly. 

“Yeah,” Josie said softly. “She... she- uhh..”

Penelope hopped off the counter she was currently sat on. “Hey, hey,” she tucked a lock of Josie’s hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to explain.”

“I just- I guess I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” Josie let a single tear run down her cheek. 

“And that’s okay,” Penelope smiled, wiping her tear away with her thumbs. Josie rested her head on top of Penelope’s, and she couldn’t help but take in her scent. 

Once Penelope realised what she was doing, she abruptly pulled away. “I’m- I’m uh... sorry I-“ And with that, Penelope left Josie alone. 

//

Penelope ran out onto the balcony to catch her breath. She was falling more and more for the brunette twin, and she couldn’t let herself do that. She couldn’t let her walls down again. 

Thoughts of Penelope’s last girlfriend surged through her mind, causing actual pain. She was over the girl, yes, but the heartbreaking memories still stuck with her. She remembered how she let her guard down, she opened up about losing her parents, she opened up about her mental health, and she remembered how the girl still left her. She remembered how the girl caused more heartbreak to her than she had ever felt before. 

Penelope’s knees gave way, and she was on the floor, back and head resting against the brick of the wall, struggling to catch her breath. 

Josie went and quickly got Hope. Josie didn’t know what was happening to Penelope. She thought getting Hope would be the safest bet. 

Hope rushed out to coddle Penelope. “Fuck. Fuck! Not again. Penelope,” Hope said, in her softest voice. “Come on, P. Hey, you’re safe. Come on.” 

Josie’s heart broke, watching them by the door frame. She had seen this happen to Lizzie before. It had happened to her before, but no one was there to support her like Hope with Penelope, or Josie with Lizzie. She went through things alone. Despite not being too close to Penelope, she felt for her, and it broke her heart she didn’t know how to help. 

Penelope sobbed into Hope’s shoulder, who was now crouched to meet Penelope. “It’s okay. Shhh, come on it’s fine. Come inside.” Hope said, stroking Penelope’s hair. 

Penelope took in a few deep breaths, before standing up. Her legs were weak so she leaned on Hope for support. 

Hope led Penelope onto the twins’ couch. “I’m just gonna go into the kitchen and get you a glass of water, okay?”

Penelope slowly nodded. Hope got up and got Penelope her water. Josie took this opportunity to sit beside Penelope, and take her hand into hers. Penelope didn’t hold it back, but Josie knew she appreciated it. 

Hope came back with Penelope’s water. Hope held the glass and Penelope drank through the straw. 

“I think I’ll take her home. After these.. things she doesn’t speak to anyone.” Lizzie nodded. She pecked Hope on the lips. Hope picked Penelope up off the couch, and walked her outside to her car. 

//

Once Penelope and Hope got back to their place, Hope took Penelope into bed. Hope laid beside Penelope, and soothed her to sleep. 

And in this moment, Penelope felt safe. She felt safe in the arms of her best friend. She felt safe thinking of Josie. 

//

Penelope woke up a couple hours later. She looked over to her clock. 10:40pm. Great, Penelope thought to herself. It was a Saturday, so she had nowhere to be. 

Penelope’s stomach growled at her, and she realised she hadn’t eaten all day. 

The day came back to Penelope in chunks. She doesn’t really remember her episodes. She tries to block it out. 

She. got out of bed and headed to their kitchen. She began rummaging through the cupboards, but quickly realised she didn’t do the shopping, so there wasn’t any food to eat. 

She started thinking about the brownies her and Josie made earlier. She now craved brownies. 

She didn’t have Josie’s number, but Hope did. 

Penelope quickly grabbed Hope’s phone from her night stand and looked for Josie’s contact. 

A few rings later a croaky Josie answered. “Hope?”

“Uh,” Penelope replied. The words seemed to have gotten lost in the throat. 

“Hope? Are you okay?” Josie said, slightly worried. 

“Uh.. it’s- it’s not- I’m.. sorry.” Penelope breathed out. 

“Penelope-” is all Josie could say before Penelope hung up. 

A couple minutes later Hope’s phone pinged. A text from Josie. 

Jo: i’m on my way. 

//

Ten minutes later Josie walked into their dorm using a spare key Hope gave Lizzie. 

“Penelope?” Josie called out quietly, trying not to wake up the other sleeping teens in the building. 

Penelope sat up and poked her head up behind the couch. “Hey,” she replied softy. 

Josie smiled, and sat next to Penelope. “What’re you watching?”

“Uh, friends. It usually cheers me up when...” Penelope drifted her sentence off, silently telling Josie she doesn’t want to speak about it. 

“Okay,” Josie decided not to press on. 

“So, tell me more about... whatever you do.” Penelope turned to look at Josie. 

“What? Sociology? Are you sure?” Josie scrunched up her face in confusion. 

“Yeah, tell me about.... feminism.”

Josie snickered. “Really?”

“Yeah, come on.”

“Okay,” Josie took in a deep breath. “Well, you’re a feminist right?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Well, I just believe men and women should be equal,” she shrugged. 

“Yeah, exactly But there are three types of feminists. There are marxists feminists, they analyse the ways women are exploited through capitalism.” Penelope nodded along, really taking in what Josie was saying. 

“Then you have the radical feminists, that is a perspective within feminism which calls for a radical reordering of society, in which male supremacy is eliminated.” 

“So what’s the other type?” Penelope said softly. 

“Then you have what I am, liberal feminists. That is an individualistic from of feminism, where they focus on women’s ability to maintain their equality through their own actions and choices.”

“Oh,” Penelope said. “I guess I’m that too.”

Penelope let out a long yawn. “Do you wanna get some food? I haven’t eaten all day. As soon as me and Hope get back we fell asleep,” she pointed to her bedroom door, “she’s probably still asleep.”

“Yeah, sure. What do you like?” Josie asked. 

“We could get a pizza? I’m paying.”

Josie was about to protest. “Look, after what happened today I need a way to apologise to you.”

Josie sighed. “Penelope. You don’t have to apologise for anything. Trust me, I’ve been through it before, and it sucks. You’re lucky that you have Hope because I have-“ She stopped herself. 

Penelope turned back around and rested her head on Josie’s shoulder, going back to watching tv. 

“I like you, you know?” Penelope said, totally taking Josie off guard. “I like you in the way say only happens in movies.” Penelope said, knowing she’s showing her vulnerability. 

“Yeah, well, the people who say that are the people who have never had their hearts crushed.”

“If only you knew,” Penelope said, drifting off into sleep.

They never ended up ordering pizza that night. They just enjoyed each other’s company and fell asleep holding each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i like this chapter but i’ll probably get the next one out soon. the next one will be pure fluff but like angsty fluff

Josie woke up before Penelope, and she took this time to straighten herself up. She headed towards the kitchen and looked through the fridge, when Penelope started to stir awake. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Josie smiled endearingly. Penelope seemed to be taken aback by what Josie said. 

“Jo? When did you get here?” Josie tried not to flutter at the nickname. 

“You- uh. You invited me over last night. Around 11pm.” Josie stuttered. 

“Oh,” is all Penelope could say. “I don’t usually remember things when I uhhh...”

“Yeah, no it’s okay. You want a coffee?”

“Yeah, sure.” Penelope smiled. 

//

Josie walked over to where Penelope was sat, and handed her the coffee. They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, before Penelope decided to break it. 

“Why did you come over?” 

Josie seemed to have no answer for this. She didn’t need to come over and help Penelope, she didn’t even really ask her. Josie was just too kindhearted to let Penelope suffer. 

“Because I knew you were hurting. I don’t know why you’re hurting, and I know where not the best of friends, but I’d like to think we’re friends. And not just because of Hope and Lizzie.” Josie rambled on, a pit of nervousness in the bottom of her stomach. 

“Oh,” Penelope said for the second time that morning. “Well, I’m glad you came over.” Penelope went back into her original position, and began to cuddle into Josie’s side. 

“I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?” Penelope chuckled. 

‘Oh, only that you liked me more than a friend and that I kinda like you too but I don’t actually know, or think, I like you’ is what Josie wanted to say. 

“No, of course you didn’t.” 

“Good, because I don’t know what I’d do if I-“ 

Then the moment was ruined by Hope swinging the bedroom door open. 

“Josie? Why are you here?” Hope said, looking completely confused. 

“Penelope asked- well, not really- uh- Penelope needed me.”

“Okay,” is all Hope said, taking Josie’s nervous stuttering as an answer. “Hey, P?”

“Yeah?” Penelope sat up from Josie’s shoulder. 

“Do you think you could go out today? Lizzie’s coming over and we-“

“I NEED TO PEE!” Josie yelled, clearly getting embarrassed about hearing her sister’s sex life. Penelope and Hope shared a look, and erupted into laughter. 

“Uh, down the hall,” Penelope pointed. Josie quickly ran away and slammed the door. 

“When’s she coming over?” Penelope asked, so she could roughly know when to start getting ready. 

“Who?” Hope asked. “Uh, Lizzie?”

“Oh! She isn’t coming over,” Hope shrugged casually. “Just wanted you to take Jo out for the day. She clearly likes you.”

“No she doesn’t,” Penelope said almost immediately. “We’re just friends.”

“Yeah, because friends come over and cuddle you when they don’t ask you to.” Hope giggled. 

“She just cares about people, that’s all,” Penelope shrugged, clearly oblivious. 

//

Penelope noticed Josie was gone for quite a while, so she decided to walk to the bathroom. 

She softly knocked on the door. “Jo?” Penelope said quietly. 

“Uh, is it safe to come out?”

Penelope chuckled to herself. “Yeah, Hope went to go pick Liz up. Now come out, I’m taking you out for the day.”

Josie had no idea what her intentions were, but she was happy enough that she got to spend the day with Penelope. 

Josie went back to her room to get dressed, having come to Penelope’s in her pyjamas. Since it was quite warm outside, Josie settled on a light yellow sundress, while Penelope set on a pair of shorts and a crop top. 

Penelope went and picked Josie up. She didn’t actually know here she was going to take her. 

//

Penelope pulled up outside of Josie’s building. She felt her breath be taken away when she saw Josie. 

She looked undeniably beautiful. From the way the sun bounced off her golden skin, to the shiny brown curls resting at her shoulders. 

“Damn girl,” Penelope said in a jokingly manner. “You look hot.”

Josie took this confidence from Penelope to do a little curtsy, stifling a laugh from the other girl. 

“Why thank you, m’lady,” Josie chucked, trying her best at a British accent. “You look gorgeous if I do say so myself.”

//

Penelope drove around Mystic Falls for around ten minutes, trying to decide on where to go. 

Josie was mindlessly scrolling through her phone, until she looked up and gasped, startling the other girl. 

“Jeez Josie you trying to kill us or something?” Penelope said, exasperated. 

“Sorry it’s just... this museum- its... really cool.”

“You wanna go?”

Josie looked over to Penelope, and Penelope’s heart throbbed at the ethereal beauty in front of her. 

It took a while for Penelope to find a parking spot, but as soon as the car stopped Josie kept out of the car. 

Penelope turned the engine off, and when she got out of the car, she read the name of the museum. 

‘The Museum of Sociological History’ 

‘Of course,’ Penelope thought to herself. She let herself get dragged by Josie. 

//

Penelope insisted on paying the entry fee- of course she won. 

It wasn’t really much of a museum, and it wasn’t too busy. Penelope wondered why she struggled to find a parking spot, but just assumed people used it when there wasn’t any other spaces available. 

The first room they went into was mid size, width a few paintings and a statue in the middle of it. 

Josie looked around in awe. “It’s gorgeous,” Josie whispered out. Penelope looked directly at Josie, who was too busy looking around to notice Penelope. 

“Yeah, she is.”


End file.
